Solve for $x$ and $y$ using elimination. ${-x-5y = -38}$ ${x+6y = 44}$
Answer: We can eliminate $x$ by adding the equations together when the $x$ coefficients have opposite signs. Add the equations together. Notice that the terms $-x$ and $x$ cancel out. ${y = 6}$ Now that you know ${y = 6}$ , plug it back into $\thinspace {-x-5y = -38}\thinspace$ to find $x$ ${-x - 5}{(6)}{= -38}$ $-x-30 = -38$ $-x-30{+30} = -38{+30}$ $-x = -8$ $\dfrac{-x}{{-1}} = \dfrac{-8}{{-1}}$ ${x = 8}$ You can also plug ${y = 6}$ into $\thinspace {x+6y = 44}\thinspace$ and get the same answer for $x$ : ${x + 6}{(6)}{= 44}$ ${x = 8}$